A New Start
by SingingMisery
Summary: She decided to turn a new leaf. He decided he could help.


Title: A New Start

Summary: She decided to turn over a new leaf. He decided he could help

Disclaimer/Warnings: They don't belong to me, never have and never will. This contains mild slash and implied rape. If you don't like that, don't read it, alrighty?

* * *

"Jeffery Hardy, I will pay you any amount of money you want to kill my father."

That got his attention. Of all the things he had been expecting Stephanie McMahon to say, that had not been it. So that's why she wanted to meet him at a dingy little bar. He didn't let his shock spill over onto his face, instead taking time to finish his drink. He leaned back in the rickety chair and studied her appearance. She was dressed simply in jeans and a t-shirt with sunglasses to hide her hazel eyes. Stephanie sat still and let him look her over, not saying anything. She knew he was thinking about her proposal. It was no secret around the company that Vince on many occasions whored out his daughter to business people when he needed to make a deal. She had grudgingly accepted it because he threatened her friends, and her husband with being fired from the WWE. She wasn't going to let her them suffer because of her. She was startled out of her reverie by Jeff's soft voice,

"Why now? After all these years you choose now to want him dead." Stephanie sighed and looked down at the table. She traced an intricate pattern with the water from her glass as she though about the answer. She looked up and took of the sunglasses she was wearing and looked into his eyes to let him know that she was not lying.

"He is going to do the same thing to my daughter. I heard him talking on the phone that once she gets old enough…….." she left the sentence unfinished. She didn't need to finish it. Jeff knew what that entailed. He had spent many a nights nursing the youngest McMahon's bruises from Vince's "business proposals." He didn't know when exactly he had become close friends with the Billion Dollar Princess. Maybe it was when he had found her bloody and beaten in his locker room that one night after RAW, begging him for refuge from her father. Maybe it was when she put him through rehab. Maybe it was when he told her his darkest secret. Shaking his head so not to dwell on that, he said

"I'll do it."

* * *

It was dark outside his car. Jeff stared at his clenched hands on the steering wheel, and then transferred his eyes to the mansion. He slowly reached across to the glove compartment and pulled out the small gun he had purchased earlier. He slowly puts a bullet in the gun and listens to the metallic click. He's surprised by how little emotion he feels at the thought of killing, again. He flashes back to when he had to kill. That man had betrayed his trust in the worst possible way. He threatened to kill Jeff if he ever told. Then he made the mistake of threatening Matt. Jeff had felt overwhelming rage at that point. A red haze had gathered over his senses and before he knew it he was on top of the man with a knife, stabbing over and over. He still remembered crimson sprays all over the white walls. When he had calmed his breathing eventually, he managed to hide all the evidence and was never caught. To this day he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. He opened the car door and made his way to the servant's entrance. He entered the code Stephanie had given him. She had explained Vince would be alone tonight. As he made his way upstairs, he thought he heard soft sobbing. Rounding a corner he spotted a figure curled up on the floor. He approached closer and saw a thin boy who looked to be about his age, maybe a little younger. He tucked the gun into the back of his waistband and helped the poor person up. He gasped silently at the beautiful face inches away from his own. The boy's blue eyes widened in fear and Jeff flinched inwardly. He smiled reassuringly and said softly,

"My car is just outside; if you wait for a few minutes I'll give you ride to wherever you need to go." The boy didn't say anything, just nodded. He walked slowly to the stairs and turned to see Jeff pull the gun out of his pants and run down the hall. He had a pretty good idea what the stranger was going and what he was going to do. He knew he should be more caring, but he didn't. He also knew he should be afraid of this newcomer, but he felt a calm rush over him. He knew he would be safe. He waited patiently for the stranger with the beautiful eyes to return.

Jeff crept silently but quickly down the hall. He now had another reason to kill Vince McMahon. That beautiful creature he was determined to save from anymore harm. And any more McMahon was going to hurt. He reached the door Stephanie had told him would be the master bedroom. Master dudgeon was more like it. He felt sick at the array of stuff lying around the room. He moved quickly to the bed, and who was lying in it. He braced himself and yelled loudly,

"VINCE!" The man in question sat up quickly and glared at Jeff.

"Hardy? What the fuck are you doing here?" Jeff gave a grim smile and aimed the gun right at the Vince's head.

"This is for Stephanie, you bastard." And then he pulled the trigger.

* * *

The beautiful creature turned out to be named Jordan. He was an assistant cook in the McMahon household. He didn't have to explain what had happened. Jeff knew. Stephanie had just smiled knowingly when they had showed up at her house hand-in-hand. Two tortured souls united at last. She leaned into Hunter's embrace and assured him that she, along with their daughter, was safe at last. She didn't know what tomorrow would bring, but she knew that everything was going to be okay. 


End file.
